For The Lack Of A Better Title
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: Complete AU. Don't like, don't read. Read and don't like? Don't review. Dedicated to my 'sisters' Andreakayy and Teliko.x3 LMAO
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is for Teliko.X3 and AndreaKayy. So guess what? If you're not them and you don't like it. You DON'T have to click the review button.**

**Disclaimer: Not, Not Mine. Besides myself of course =D**

"Brittney! Julia!" Charlie Scully called for his teenaged twin daughters. Julia and Brittney were seventeen years old and couldn't look more opposite. Julia was taller and Brittney was more on the short side. Brittney had her mother's dark hair, while Julia had her father's strawberry locks. Julia was fuller while Brittney was scrawny. The only way you could even tell they were twins was by their attitudes.

"Hey Dad." The girls said walking into the room. Brittney stood in a oversized hoodie and jeans, her iPod headphones dangling around her neck. Julia wore jeans and a long sleeve shirt, fiddling with her camera.

"Girls, I got a call from your Aunt Dana today, she wants to know if you two would be interested in coming to stay with her this summer." Charlie smiled, knowing how much the girls loved to spend time with their favorite Aunt.

"Are you serious?" They said in unison, looking at each other.

"Completely." Charlie told them.

"Of course we're going." Julia spoke for the both of them and Brittney nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay. After dinner the two of you can call her and tell her." Charlie told them.

"Thanks Dad!" Brittney was the first to say and the girls hugged their father, before retreating back to the room they shared.

"Dude this is gonna be awesome!" Julia exclaimed as she collapsed onto her bed.

"I knoooow." Brittney grinned, sitting at her desk chair.

"Andrea is gonna be so pissed." Julia commented, Andrea was their little sister. She was sixteen and stuck in Driver's Ed for the summer.

"She'll be grateful when she gets her license." Brittney shrugged as she logged into her computer.

"Yeah. Besides, Aunt Danes will probably let her stay next year, while we're working our asses off to get money for college." Julia smiled.

"What do you think we'll do while we're there?"

"You mean besides drive Mulder crazy?"

"Well of course there's that." Brittney laughed.

"I don't know." Julia sighed, "I wish William still lived with them."

"Me too. I know Aunt Dana misses him a lot." Brittney said softly, the choices their Aunt had been forced to make were not fun ones.

"Too bad we couldn't like, find him and bring him home to her." Julia said softly, remembering her little cousin.

"What if we could?" Brittney said, "That's it. We can totally do that!"

"Brittney.. you're scaring me. You have that... I'm gonna break the law look on your face."

"I'm not gonna break the law. I'm going to go around it." Brittney said grabbing her cellphone.

"C'mon, Britt, I'm seventeen. I'd rather NOT get arrested for kidnapping." Julia said, tossing a pillow at her sister's head.

Brittney caught the pillow and chucked it back at her, "We aren't going to kidnap William. I'm calling Skinner."

"How do you even have Skinner's number?" Julia asked giving her a confused look, grabbing glasses, she sat on her own desk chair, rolling over to her sister.

"... duh." Brittney said and tapped Julia's forehead with the palm of her hand.

"I guess Mulder was right when he called them idiots."

"Sssh it's ringing!" Brittney told her, "Hello.. is Assistant Director Skinner available? Tell him it's important. Tell him it has to do with Dana Scully and Fox Mulder." Brittney rolled her eyes as the secretary connected her, Julia leaned in close, listening in, "Uhm, Assistant Director Skinner? This is Brittney Scully... I'm Dana Scully's niece... right, yes, I am aware they don't work for you anymore. No.. no... they're not in any trouble... look, I was wondering if my sister and I could meet with you. No, not the younger one, the twin.. yes the one who looks nothing like me."

"Remind me to kill Aunt Danes for showing our pictures around." Julia muttered under her breath.

"We're going to be in Virginia in a few weeks." Brittney explained, "We're spending the summer with them... Ok. Perfect. We'll see you then." Brittney hung up.

"He agreed to see us?!" Julia was shocked.

"June Thirteenth at two o'clock." Brittney told her with a grin.

"Uhm genius, how are we gonna get Aunt Dana to let us go into DC by ourselves?"

"She'll be at work. And we both know we can play Mulder." Brittney explained.

"You are the evil twin."

"You just wish you were this brilliant."

"Yeah, cause I am sure pleading with the assistant director of the F-freakin- B- I is really gonna help you get into the Academey!"

"Are you guys really gonna spend the summer with Aunt Dana!" Their door flung open and in walked their little sister Andrea, covered in paint and chalk from her art class.

"Sorry Andrea, but it's not like we could say no." Julia explained.

"But.. it's not fair. You guys are gonna leave me here, here in No Man's Land, North Carolina, while your off in Virginia hanging out with Aunt Dana and Mulder." Andrea pouted slightly.

"Dude you have Driver's Ed," Brittney reminded her, "Otherwise I am sure Aunt Dana would let you stay too."

"Still.."

"It isn't fair. You'll probably get to spend next summer though kid," Julia got up and grabbed her volleyball from the corner of the room, setting it against the wall, "while Brittney and I are working for College."

"Will you stop that? You're gonna like dent the wall." Brittney grabbed the ball from Julia.

"You're mean Brittney Marie." Julia said and stuck out her tongue.

"Girls! Dinner!" Their mother called and the three of them rushed down the stairs, taking a seat at the table where boxes of chinese sat.

"So how was school?" Their mother asked.

"Good."

"Boring"

"There was school today?" Brittney asked.

"Yeah, I dragged your sleeping ass to seven different classes." Julia explained.

"Language Julia." Charlie scolded.

"Sorry Dad."

When dinner was finished the girls raced to the sink to do their chores, after the dishes were put away they tried to walk, but ended up sprinting to their father's office, "Daddy can we call her now?" They pleaded.

"Yes." Charlie dialed the number and put it on speaker phone.

"Hello." Dana Scully said.

"Aunt Dana! It's us!" The girls said and were giddy with giggles.

"I take it Charlie told you the news?" Dana asked, smiling on the other end of the phone line. With no kids of her own, besides a son who was nowhere to be found, Dana always made sure to be a good aunt to her nieces.

"Yeah. When can we come?" Brittney asked.

"As soon as school lets out for all I care." Dana laughed.

"Awesome! We'll drive." Julia said, she had a severe aversion to flying.

"Okay. So I'll see you guys on the sixth. Call when you're getting close ok?"

"You got it Aunt Dana." The girls smiled.

"Alright, love you."

"We love you too and Mulder." The girls said and hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So It's nearing 5 in the morning and I have to get up for church at 9. pfft. I wanted to update this cause I was talkin' to Britt earlier and yeah. it was great. :] If anyone ever talks to her, ask her to say 'Mulder and Scully' haha. I love it!**

**Disclaimer: Naht Mine --besides myself--**

"Can I drive?"

"No"

"Can I drive, please?"

"I said no."

"It's my car too, you're mean."

"And you drive like a Cullen."

"Well you drive like Grandma Maggie!" Brittney Marie Scully said and stuck out her tongue at her twin sister Julia.

"Oh now that's mature." A voice piped up from the back seat. Julia slammed on the breaks and pulled over on the shoulder of the highway.

"ANDREA!" Both girls exclaimed.

"Hi guys." Andrea said weakly to her older sisters.

"Hi? You've been in the back of the jeep for four hours and that's the best you can come up with!?" Julia asked and cocked the patented Scully brow.

"Andrea," Brittney said calmly, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't care about Driver's Ed. Okay, I do, but I want to go to Aunt Dana's with you guys?" Andrea said and crossed her arms, jutting out her lower lip.

"Don't give us that look!" Julia pleaded and looked at Brittney for help.

"We're almost to Aunt Dana's. She can decide what to do." Brittney said and settled back in her seat, grabbing her sunglasses from the visor and sliding them on.

"Can we turn on the radio?" Andrea asked as Julia merged back into traffic and Julia nodded, flipping on McFly. The girls all grinned at one another as they sang along with the music and Brittney danced in her seat. Julia shook her head as she pulled up to a stop light, grabbing the camera from the dash, she held it up.

"Smile guys." Julia said and they all crowded together, snapping a picture. Julia tossed the camera back on the dash as the light turned green and turned left, they were now just a few miles away from Scully and Mulder's house.

"Oooh Rent!" Andrea said and leaned between the two seats to turn up 'The Tango Maureen' that was playing on the iPod.

"I miss Jason." Brittney said and gave a fake sniffle as she pulled out her phone to text her boy friend.

"If you start crying, you can walk to Aunt Dana's." Julia said with a roll of the eye.

"Whatever." Brittney said and shrugged her off, her fingers flying over her cell phone.

"Hey, call Aunt Danes." Julia reminded her, since they were now just a mile away.

"But I'm texting Jason!" Brittney said and Julia handed her another phone.

"You have two hands." Julia said as Brittney dialed Scully on Julia's purple Centro.

"Are you PMSing?" Brittney asked as she pressed the phone to her ear.

"Shut up." Julia said in a somewhat high pitched voice.

"Here." Andrea handed her a Hershey Kiss from her purse, "This should cure your polka dotted monkey syndrome."

"Hey Aunt Dana." Brittney said into the phone as she turned the music down, "Oh we're fine. We're a few miles away. Yeah we just passed that. We have a surprise when we get there. Kindly remember it's not our fault." Brittney said and hung up.

"Fiiine blame it all on me." Andrea said.

"We will." Julia shot back and turned the music back up. Julia pulled into the driveway, parking, she jumped out and opened the gate. Turning back around, she glared. Brittney had scooted over into the driver seat, "Typical!" She stuck her tongue out.

"Thanks." Brittney grinned as Julia climbed into the passenger's seat. Brittney drove up the driveway, parking behind Scully's car. They all climbed out of the jeep as Scully and Mulder stepped onto the porch.

"AUNT DANA!" They exclaimed and sprinted to hug their aunt.

"Hi guys." Scully held them tight, "Andrea... what are you doing here?"

"I...uh.. hid in...the back of the jeep." Andrea stared at her feet.

"Your Dad is gonna kill me." Scully muttered.

"Hi girls." Mulder said and stepped up to the group.

"MULDER!" They exclaimed and moved to give them hugs.

A few hours later, it had been settled. Andrea could stay with them for the rest of the week, but she had to go back home once Driver Ed started the following Monday. Mulder had talked Scully into letting them order pizza for dinner, so they sat around the living room, eating pizza and catching up on their lives.

"Brittney beat me out in the GPA, but just by like two percent." Julia explained and then muttered, "Friggen algebra."

"Don't hate on me cause you suck at math." Brittney said and moved her hands while she talked, flinging pizza sauce onto Andrea's cheek, "Ooops." She chuckled.

They all laughed, the girls were all very expressive. They were definitely Scullys because none of them could handle silence.

"So are you two EVER gonna get married?" Andrea asked as she shot off a text to one of her friends.

"Anyone notice I am the only teenager not texting?" Julia asked randomly and pouted.

"First, yes Julia. We realize that." Scully winked at her, "And Andrea, just cause we're not married, doesn't mean we don't love each other. One has no bearing on the other, so why should we get married?"

"Cause Grandma Scully fears you're living in sin." Andrea shrugged

"Grandma Scully is afraid of the eternal damnation of all our souls.. besides Matty." Brittney mumbled. Matthew Scully was Bill's son and their younger cousin.

"Oh did you hear he's an altar boy?" Julia asked, "Aunt Tara sent me an e-mail."

"Interesting." Scully smiled, she loved to watch the girls just talk. They always seemed to have something interesting to say. So they sat like that for several hours, just sitting around discussing everything under the sun. From love lives to tattoos and broken ankles and broken hearts. Scully and Mulder soaked it all in. Brittney and Julia reminded Dana of herself and Melissa, while Andrea, Andrea was Charlie's personality over again. Always ready to crack someone up with an interesting piece of information.

That night, the girls were tucked into their respective beds. Mulder was lying in bed when Scully came in from the bathroom.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Mulder asked.

"What's that?" Scully asked as she shed her robe and climbed under the covers.

"To have a house full of children, albeit teenagers, but children. Family." Mulder said as they turned of their lights.

"Yeah.." Scully whispered, I guess it does.

**A/N: I am aware of just how horrifically short this is. Their is more stuff coming up. Like what kind of hijinks will the three of us get into when Mulder is left in charge while Scully is at work? or will Brittney and I be able to get William back for Mulder and Scully?**


End file.
